


Therapy Sessions

by Nymaria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bickering, Bottom Danny, Control Issues, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Therapy, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymaria/pseuds/Nymaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or how Danny and Steve have to return to therapy and it's a full success (or not).</p><p>"It's just, what are we doing here, again?" Steve asks, an unmistakable pout forming on his face, as he sinks deeper into the cushions of the couch, making himself comfortable in that irritating way he has, like he owns it, although he most certainly does not.<br/>And this, this is unbelievable. Like he doesn't <em>know</em>, like Danny hasn't explained time and again on the drive over,  like this is a <em>surprise </em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Sessions

"It's just, what are we doing here, again?" Steve asks, an unmistakable pout forming on his face, as he sinks deeper into the cushions of the couch, making himself comfortable in that irritating way he has, like he owns it, although he most certainly does not.  
And this, this is unbelievable. Like he doesn't _know_ , like Danny hasn't explained time and again on the drive over, like this is a _surprise_.

Danny can feel the vein pulsing on his forehead, has to consciously reign himself in, because his blood pressure must be over the roof - and perhaps this is another reason why they are sitting here, on a sunny Monday morning, instead of chasing after some street thugs that have to be brought in for questioning like Chin and Kono. 

"What?", asks Steve and turns his head from the shrink to Danny with a furrow to his brows. "You dragged me here!", he accuses him, reading Danny's expression correctly for once, and of course it's now and not on the field that McGarrett gets it, that he understands.

There aren't words for this, not enough anyway.  
"I hate you so much right know. If you would just listen- actually listen, Steven- for once in a godforsaken while, we might not be sitting here right now!"

The sound of someone clearing one's throat distracts them both from the argument and Danny stops the rant he could have kept going for at least ten more minutes. 

The woman, shrink, Dr Grazier straightens in her seat and gives them a cool glance over her horn glasses. "Gentlemen, please. Settle down. As entertaining as this is, I was appointed by the governor to determine if the Captain's complaint against Commander McGarrett has any basis in truth and I'm here to help you both with your work dynamic."

"With all due respect Dr Grazier, we've been through this before, right? You evaluated the situation and saw no lasting concerns", replies Steve, leaning forward and mustering the good doctor with one of those intense gazes that makes criminals want to confess everything before he starts breaking fingers.

Only, Dr Grazier isn't a woman to be intimidated easily.  
"I saw plenty concerns, so I would appreciate it, Commander, if you didn't put words into my mouth but concentrate on the real issues", she says, eyes flashing in indignation at his presumptuous behaviour and Danny has to applaud the woman, because usually it takes much more for Steve to back down like this. 

And Steve does unmistakably back down, going so far as to subconsciously bow his head a little with a mumbled, "Yes, ma'am."  
Danny is more than impressed. 

"Thank you", she acknowledges with a small, barely there smile, "Now, let's talk about the situation the Captain of the SWAT team, was it?", she interrupts herself, glancing at them, they both nod in confirmation and she smoothly continues, "complained about. Detective Williams, if you don't mind?"

"Sure. Uh, well, we had reason to believe there was an illegal weapon shipment coming in and the deal was going down right there in this warehouse on Waikiki. But we didn't know for certain until right before the time. So we secured the perimeter, the best we could and called SWAT in to take care of it. Only we could see the deal was going south and honestly, if we'd waited for SWAT, we would have gotten nothing, they would have been long gone", Danny explains earnestly, because it's true. Then he looks to Steve and can see the self-satisfied smirk already in place. 

It totally pisses him off.  
"But it was entirely unnecessary for Steve to go charging in alone, it was an irresponsible and reckless move that is typical for this guy here, because apparently he loves, yes loves!, getting shot at and ducking under a curtain of bullets is nothing out of the ordinary. Seriously, I'm telling you, he gets his kicks out of taking down heavily armed terrorists under ridiculously dangerous circumstances."

"What are you talking about, this is -", Steve starts in with a snarl and okay, maybe Danny shouldn't have called him irresponsible, Steve always puts taking care of the team as a priority, though conveniently leaving himself out of the equation.

Dr Grazier interrupts proficiently with "Thank you, Commander, but I'm talking to Detective Williams now." And probably remembering their last counseling session she further adds, "And I'm not taking sides. So, you're saying there were other possible measures?"

"It, well, it could have been handled differently."

"How exactly? Tell me Danny, what was I supposed to do? Let them all get away? With weapons that pose a serious threat to national security?" Steve asks, eyes flashing with anger and even a little hurt. 

"No, fuck." He winces, when he notes the doctor's raised eyebrow. "Sorry. Just, we could have used some back up."

"Back up was on the way, Danno", is Steve's clearly exasperated comment. 

And that's it. Danny explodes.  
"You got shot Steve!"

"It was a graze!"

"Like that matters!"

A pointed cough stops what degenerated into a shouting match.  
"Did I understand correctly that there was no other feasible method to recover the weapons? And that Commander McGarrett saved the operation through his actions, however reckless they might have been?"

"Well, yes", Danny admits unwillingly. 

"Look, this is what I meant! You're always saying, _No Steve, wait. Stop._ But then you go along with it anyway. It's like you mean the opposite of what you're saying!"

"Okay now, what are you talking about, huh? Are you saying I'm lying, is that what you're saying? Because I, my friend, never say the opposite of what I'm thinking, as always, _always_ , your interpretation is skewed! Maybe I have to go along with some of your crazy, suicidal plans, but I'm not happy about it! I just do it, because if I don't, somebody dies! In most scenarios that would be you, okay?!"

"Okay, then what about last night?"

A furious blush spreads across his face and Steve did not just say that. Nope, he must have heard wrong. There was no way.  
"Oh my god, Steve, don't even-"

But Steve wears his stubborn, push-through-all-obstacles-regardless-of-the-consequences face and ignores his stuttered attempt to derail him, shooting him a determined look.  
"Last night you were all, _Steve don't, this is unprofessional, we cannot be doing this_. You complained and nagged the whole time, but-"

He so badly wants to bury his flushed face in his hands, hide somewhere, anywhere, maybe disappear into a conveniently placed black hole in the ground.  
"I was right, it's, it was a mistake, as you can see!"

"You liked it", Steve finishes viciously. "Despite what you were saying, you liked it when I fu-"

"God! Steve! Stop, this is not, we're not talking about this here. There is a time and place, but it's not now!"  
He can't even look at Dr Grazier now, doesn't want to think about the woman at all.

"But I'm right, you did like it Danny." There's a questionmark somewhere in the statement, some uncertainty behind the confident facade and goodness, of course Danny was not strongarmed into anything, what the hell is Steve thinking? Maybe he shouldn't have slinked out in the morning like a coward and left before talking this out, but this thing between them was the definition of consensual. Maybe drunk-consensual, but definitely consensual.  
Only he absoutely doesn't want to talk about it, is actively avoiding it in fact and of course Steve has to dump this on him in the only possible scenario he cannot flee from. 

God must have hated him when he invented mandatory psychological counseling sessions. 

Nothing for it though, what's done is done. Ugh, Steve is going to be unbearable in the next weeks. The smug bastard.  
"Yes. I liked it, alright?" A lot, he'd liked it a lot. "Now can we focus, please? Remember, SWAT? The actual reason we're here?"

Steve scowls. "The new captain is an ass."

"Now, hold your horses, he's not out of line. You should have waited for SWAT, before we stormed that cartel warehouse by ourselves. "

"He filed a complaint against me!" Steve responds indignantly and Danny almost wants to laugh at his expression of outrage.

"So what?! Lou did the same and you're best buddies now." Definitely true that. Lou takes Steve golfing and they seem to actually talk about important stuff despite their friendly rivalry and the casual teasing. Danny had to stuff down the sudden flare of jealousy on more than one occasion, when he saw them together. Childish maybe, but Danny doesn't like getting replaced. Probably also why he dislikes Stan so much.  
However that is so not the point.  
"And it's not like he's wrong", he continues, "We would have been shot to death if he and his team hadn't appeared out of nowhere and saved our collective asses."

Steven folds his arms and glares. "I had a plan. "

One good look at his face would have probably scared the shit out of any intelligent suspect, making an attempt at escape inevitable, not Danny though. Definitely not him.  
Being McGarrett's partner for years has to have some perks, right? One of them is, that Danny is far too familiar with any and all faces Steve McGarrett likes to pull, there's no surprise in that department anymore and his intimidation tactics have stopped working on Danny like a week after meeting the guy. 

"Oh, really? You don't say. And what were the odds on surviving this crazy plan of yours? No, don't tell me, no need, I know. Experience tells me they weren't that good", he snaps, maybe a tad bit aggressively.

"You didn't even hear me out!"

"I don't need to hear you out to know it's stupid. Stupid! We're not all superman here, buddy. You think you're invincible, I know, but believe me Steve, when I tell you, you're still human and a bullet in the chest or head will kill you the same as the next man. So it was just a graze this time. What about the next, huh? I don't want to see your coffin down in the mud and I have no desire to hold a cheesy speech on your funeral, got it? "

And Steve angrily opens his mouth to retort-

"Are you both quite done?" He flinches at the unexpected interruption, sees even Steve startle - Navy Seal my ass, and wow, he's totally forgotten about the good doctor in the room with them. 

After that their session finishes rather quickly and though Dr Grazier does recommend more sessions, she can also see the dread on their faces, so she doesn't demand it and only tells them to come back when needed.

That's apparently the best news Steve has heard all day and the bastard springs up and is gone before Danny is done blinking. With a sigh he exchanges exasperated looks with the doctor and she laughs at his pained grimace, because though Steve may not intend to be rude, he totally is sometimes. 

Before shaking his hand in a proper goodbye, she reaches into a drawer in her desk and produces a card, which she proceeds to give to Danny.  
"This is a colleague of mine. He's very good and more focused on couples therapy, whereas I specialise in trauma. I think it might be a good idea for you both to give it a try."

"We're not fighting _all_ the time, you know", he says, uncomfortably shuffling with his feet, but taking the card, stuffing it into his jacket. "Or okay, maybe we are, but it's not fighting, more like bickering, I don't know? Does that count?"

She smiles at him. "I'm not saying you are. Every relationship is different, it could be that this bickering is exactly what you need to make it work. Don't worry, I'm not implying anything, only giving you an option."

"Oh, thanks then", he says awkwardly and finally heads to the door with a nod at her.

"Oh and Detective Williams? You should inform the governor about whatever develops between you and Commander McGarrett, before an outside resource gets hold of the information", she adds casually and he freezes.

Abruptly turning back around, he looks at her, a feeling of dread gnawing at his stomach. She sighs in response.  
"No, he's not going to learn it from me, but you should think about it."

"I will", he promises, relieved.  
"And I'll talk to Steve. "

***

Alcohol is the enemy. 

This is not the _talk_ he had initially planned.  
But it's been a long day and after that crazy shooting at a school, for god's sake, and the taking of hostages, they were all in need of a drink. At least no kids were more than a little hurt, but he still felt stressed, muscles cramping, so he indulged maybe a bit too much. More than Kono and Chin, who are reasonable and know when to head home. 

Naturally they ended up at McGarrett's place and he has to stop getting drunk with Steve.  
Definitely. 

And they need to avoid further therapy sessions, if they lead to this.  
Because somehow he's back in Steve's bed and what is wrong with him? 

"Ugh, god, Steve", he cries out, slurring the words and damnit all this was not supposed to happen again. But he's a little out of it, comfortably buzzed and Steve feels so nice against his back, all taut muscles and warmth. Why did he not know he is attracted to that?

Last night he'd been surprised, Steve as well. They were drunk off their ass and still pumped with adrenaline from the car chase and the following arrest of their murder suspect, when they went to Steve's house. Tv and more beer was on the plan, as they settled on the couch. One thing led to another and suddenly they found themselves fumbling naked in Steve's bed.  
Yeah, he'd lost his clothes without even noticing, Steve was no better. The recollections get hazy after that. 

Though he still feels sore and how come he has to do this twice? Then Steve hits that spot, that particular one he happened upon last night and-

Oh. Oh,oh,oh. Yes, right there. 

"Harder", he mumbles desperately into the pillow, pushing his hips back. 

Steve's loud breathing fills his ears and the thrusts come rougher, faster.  
"You like it, babe? Like it harder? I'm gonna give it to you so good", Steve says right into his ear, groaning, and he shivers in response. 

"Stop. What, are you out of a freaking porno? Are there any cameras?" he asks, turning a little to look over his shoulder and see Steve's face, because while that was seriously hot, the words... just no. 

Steve blinks at him in confusion, obviously needing a moment to process the words, then scowls down at him and ignores the questions with a murmured, "Will you shut up, Danny?"

Of course he can't, even like this, his mouth moves on autopilot. "Oh yeah?"

Another groan, this time one of resignation, escapes his partner and he answers, "Just. This. Once. Danny. Please", punctuating each word with a decisive thrust, as he continues to drill into him.

Which is actually pretty effective.  
"Ooh. Steve, nngh."

They get a good rythm going and it feels so good, Danny feels like he's floating in bliss, thrashing almost incoherently on the bed, hands trying to grab something to hold on to besides the sheets. He notices the hands sliding down his back, caressing the skin in an attempt to calm him down, but it doesn't feel soothing, more like flames dancing across his flesh and he wants to scream with heat and arousal.  
"I got you, Danno", he hears the reassuring murmur in his ear.

Yeah, that's, guh - Wait, what?  
The heat abruptly dies down and leaves him staggering and confused. 

"Mmh, god, you're so tight, Danno."

And there it is again.  
Never before had his erection flagged so completely. It's like an ice bucket has been thrown over him as he hears Steve mumbling that name again, the name his daughter calls him by and this is so wrong. He can't stop himself from seeing Gracie's face and goddamnit, this is the worst possible situation to be thinking of his little girl and-

He turns around and shoves Steve away, honestly wants to hit the inconsiderate prick.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't call me that, don't ever call me that in bed again!"

He can see the realisation dawn on Steve's face, the horror, as he keeps looking at Danny.  
"God, Danny, I didn't think-"

"I know", he acknowledges with a sigh, can't even fault Steve for it, because he'd called him 'Danno' right from the start.  
There they are, uncomfortably sitting across from each other and exchanging embarrassed glances, the mood effectively ruined. Silence stretches between them and they still haven't talked about this, whatever it is. That Steve rushes into things is no surprise, but Danny, though being a hothead, likes to think of himself as the rational one, and he prefers actually thinking it through before doing something.  
Admittedly, it doesn't always work this way, but still.  
This is so unbelievably awkward.

Steve haltingly shuffles forward, hand reaching out to Danny's shoulder, squeezing lightly.  
"M'sorry, Danny", he apologises earnestly.

And it's not alright, but, they'll deal with it. 

With a sigh, he drags him over and pushes Steve on his back, straddling him in one go. Steve's eyes widen in surprise and a frown descends upon his face. Danny can see his hands twitching against the sheets with the desire to turn him back over, to reverse their positions, and yeah, that's not going to happen.

He determinedly slaps away the hands wandering to his hips and laughs a little at Steve's stunned expression. That's definitely his 'What-the-hell-just-happened' face mixed with his other distinctive 'I-want-to-blow-stuff-up' expression.

"No touching. What, don't like me being on top, McGarrett?" he challenges in his best authorative I'm-a-cop-so-obey-me voice, so what if he doesn't have such an expressive face, there are voices, alright? Steve responds with one of his usual smirks, but there's panic hidden in his eyes.  
And yeah, control issues. 

However Danny isn't someone to back down easily and Steve trusts him, so he remains where he is and decides to temporarily ignore his partner's minor freak out over the loss of control.

So, he tries something different. 

He leans slightly forward, gazing right into the other man's eyes, lowers his head slowly to his chest and pauses an inch before his lips would touch bare skin.  
"Mmh, want me to ride you,... commander?" he whispers and seals the words with a kiss on the chest.  
Steve gasps at that, moaning loudly in obvious lust. Danny grins, then he's busy worshipping Steve's rather impressive pecs, repeatedly kissing over the muscles, nibbling lightly, until his mouth finds one of his nipples, and without further thought he presses the nub between his teeth, sucking firmly.  
The reaction to that is beautiful, all breathless moans and fluttering eyelashes and Danny bathes in the sight of Steve's pleasure. His back arcs and he can't stop himself from grinding against the strong, lean body beneath him. His hands fan out on their own, tracing his chest until each lands upon a nipple, massaging it gently with his thumbs.  
"What do you think, Steve?" he asks, deliberatedly licking over his lips in an obscene gesture. "Commander?"

"Y-yes", comes Steve stuttered reply. Woah, his eyes are huge and blown-out, staring at his mouth, then fixating on the small, rocking motions of his hips. Huh, so he was right, authority... kinky. 

"Hmm", he says consideringly,"how about you ask? Nicely?" He pushes down provocatively, grinding against the hard length and god, he'd never thought he would ever do something like this. There's just something about Steve that drives him crazy, literally.  
"Commander?", he adds breathlessly. 

Steve growls at him and fuck that's not supposed to be hot. Nobody ever growled at him before and this is not, it's definitely not hot! The hands are back on his hips and he allows it this time, can't really stop the weight of clamping fingers on his hips and than Steve maneuvers him expertly, lining up perfectly with his hole. 

With one shove he's right back where he belongs and they both moan simultaneously.  
Then Steve proceeds to lift him up and down like a rag doll, setting his own, harsh pace and Danny wants to protest the treatment, but there are no words, only choked gasps escaping his mouth. How does Steve even do that, lying on the bed like that without real leverage? 

He's forced to take it all, adapt to the pace and he's never felt so owned like at that moment in the harsh grasp of Steve's hands. 

It's a heady feeling, like being drunk or high, and he likes it.

"Danny, Danny, Danny...", the other man whispers like a mantra, holding tightly to his hips. And if Steve continues to press his fingers so hard into the flesh, he is going to have bruises tomorrow.

"I know my name, thank you very much", he manages to snap through the suppressed moans coming from his mouth.

"You're perfect", Steve groans breathlessly, shoves himself deeper inside the body above him and spills with a loud, drawn out moan. His grip slackens abruptly and looking down at the man's enruptered face, Danny has to stifle a laugh, because Steve looks like he's seen the gates to heaven or something and it's _ridiculous_. 

Then there's a hand fumbling around his cock, carelessly stroking, and it does take embarrassingly little time for him to come, too. 

Exhausted, they lie down on their respective sides and sleep quickly claims them, before any words can be exchanged.  
Some time in the middle of the night, Steve rolls over, snuggling into Danny's warmth. He drapes himself casually around the smaller man, then sneakily slinks an arm around his waist and pulls him deeper into the embrace. That appears to satisfy him, because shortly afterwards he's deeply asleep.

So. Cuddling. 

Yeah, he can do that. Danny can deal with the clichés. Apparently Steve, reckless, no risk no fun, danger-magnet, Rambo-Steve, is pretty great in bed, too. And loves to cuddle him like a teddy bear.

That's that.  
They haven't talked yet, but somehow Danny has the feeling this thing between them could turn out to be alright in the end. 

And let's just say, he doesn't mind working out their adrenaline fueled urges.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I fully intended to work on part three of 'Falling in Love', ....instead this happened. Yeah, so, hope you like it and thanks for reading! Kudos and comments would be great and totally make my day!


End file.
